Overcome Your Fears
by Brielle Marie
Summary: I ran as fast as I could. Legs pumping, heart pounding. I had to get there before it's too late. No matter how tired I am, I have to keep moving. If I don't get to Konoha soon, it will be destroyed. (Sorry, bad summary! Please Review! Thanks!) Eventual Kakashi X OC
1. Preface

Konnichiwa! Thank you so much for reading my story! I hope you like it and give it a chance! Also, I'm just here to say that contrary to popular belief, I do not in fact own Naruto :( It all belongs to the great Masashi Kishimoto! Enjoy the beginning! :3

* * *

Preface

I ran as fast as I could. Legs pumping, heart pounding. I had to get there before it's too late. No matter how tired I am, I have to keep moving. If I don't get to Konoha soon, it will be destroyed.

I grimace thinking back to my former leader's words.

"We are going to strike down Konoha, once and for all! We can overpower them!" exclaimed Hanzō the Salamander.

The crowd of villagers and Amegakure Ninja cheered.

"Yeah! We'll kill the Hokage!" Shouted one.

"You will lead us, Hanzō!" Shouted another.

"We shall prepare and leave in seven days!" Amegakure's leader declared.

"But why?! We've all suffered enough! The Ninja War has come to an end! We don't need more unnecessary bloodshed!" I shouted furiously, praying for my fellow ninja to listen and understand, but no one will listen to a word I say. Don't they understand that we lost enough friends and family? The war has been over for three years! We shouldn't still be fighting!

The war… The war was awful. So many innocent people died over some stupid, insignificant feud between the 5 Great Nations. The Lands of Fire, Lightning, Wind, Water, and Earth.

Being that we are a smaller nation, The Land of Rain, I can understand wanting more power, like taking over Konoha, for example, which is in the Land of Fire. Defeating the 3rd Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sensei to the three Legendary Sanin, would prove our skill and we would finally be recognized as a great nation.

At least that is what they believe.

No. I may be an Amegakure Ninja, but I cannot… I mean _will _not allow more innocents to die. I have to get to Konoha and warn their Hokage.

I quickly made my way back home and took what few belongings I own. After I leave, I can never go back.

I am a traitor.


	2. 1-Chapter 1-Tenshi

So... You have returned... Well I hope my story doesn't disappoint you! And for the **disclaimer**: I'm just here to say that contrary to popular belief, I do not in fact own Naruto :( It all belongs to the great Masashi Kishimoto! Enjoy the first chapter! :3

* * *

Chapter 1  
*Tenshi's POV*

I've been running for a day and a half straight with no provisions or sleep. I'm moving on pure will alone. I didn't know how much longer I could keep it up when suddenly I see the grand gate that leads into the village. I had been to the village before on an escort mission, so I know exactly where the Kage Tower is. I push myself faster, flying past the ninja guarding the gate, ignoring their demands to stop.

One guard is fast, he grabbed my arm, but I am faster. With a simple twist, I slipped from his grasp. I focused my chakra to my feet, and I ran on the side of a building. Windows and people just a blur.

There it is! I can see the Tower from here!

With the ninja guards still in pursuit and gaining on me, I summoned all of the energy and chakra I had left and full out sprint. Back on the main road, I feel bad for shoving the villagers out of my way, but it can't be helped right now. I reach the Tower and begin to dash up the stairs taking two at a time.

I see the Hokage's door and run to it. Just as I reach it, the door is abruptly opened by a masked, spiky, white-haired ninja. I slammed straight into him at full force, and we both went tumbling into the office. The guards from before are now standing in the doorway.

I hopped up and turned face the Hokage, who looked surprised to say the least.  
Exhaustion is trying to take over me, but I have to warn him.

"You…" I gasp for air, "You have to prepare…Amegakure is coming." I was still struggling to breathe, but I manage to get out the most important part.  
"They're coming to kill you."

My legs can't support me anymore, and I'm on my knees.

"How do you know this? Who are you?" the Hokage demands.

Reluctantly, I reach up and pull my bangs back, revealing my Hitai-ate.

The Hokage squinted and tilted his head to the side, "Who are you, child?" he asked me again, softer than before.

My head lifts so I can try and focus on the man in front of me, but everything is so fuzzy now. Black blotches my vision as I whisper out my name, "Ten…Tenshi…"

Everything goes black.

* * *

I should probably mention two things, first, this is my first ever fan-fiction, so please don't judge too harshly! I swear it gets better!(at least to me) And second, the chapters do get longer! Thank you again for reading and pretty please with sugar on top review! I will take all of the constructive criticism I can get to make my story better! So yeah, until the next one, ja mata ne!


	3. 2 -Chapter 1-Kakashi

Konnichiwa! I have decided to make all of the chapters two-parters. Meaning, there will be Tenshi's POV _and _Kakashi's POV! Of course, they may not be in that exact order. It really just depends how the previous chapter pans out! Without further ado, here is Kakashi's POV! :)  
**P.S. - I'm just here to say that contrary to popular belief, I do not in fact own Naruto :( It all belongs to the great Masashi Kishimoto!**

* * *

Chapter 1  
*Kakashi's POV*

I slowly make my way to the Kage Tower. I was reading (for the 3rd time) my favorite book from the _Make-out Tactics_ series. I glanced up at the unusually cloudy day; it looks like it may rain.

_"Maybe it's an omen." _I thought jokingly.

While climbing up the stairs to the Hokage's office - He has a strict rule about using _Body Flicker_ in the Kage Tower – I saw Master Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sanin. He is also the author of "_Make-out Tactics_" and was Minato Sensei's teacher.

He was carrying a book in his hand. I was about to say 'hi' when he looked up and smiled.

"Hey! Kakashi! How ya doin' Kiddo?" He smiled a big, goofy grin and threw his hand up to wave.

"I'm good," I replied, with a small smile of my own.

Jiraiya looked down at my hand and gasped, "Is that _Make-out Tactics _you're reading?"

"Umm… hehe… Yeah?" I blush slightly under the mask that covers most of my face and rub the back of my head.

"Well, have I got something for you! I just finished writing the new _Make-out Tactics _book! It hasn't even hit stores yet!" he holds out the book in his hand to me.

I stood there wide-eyed. My hands shook as I reached out.

"No…WAY! IS THAT…IS THIS REALLY?!" I am unable to create a single coherent sentence. I think I started to tear up. I grasp my newest book, beaming at Master Jiraiya. He is laughing so hard that he nearly fell down the stairs. I manage a thank you and walk the rest of the way to the office in a daze.

'_I wonder what sort of plot twists there will be?! I know from the last book that the Hero has a dark secret of some kind…hmmm…. Will her love for him overcome the impending obstacle?' _I think excitedly to myself.

I walk to the door and knock. When I hear a muffled 'come in' I push the door open.

"Hello, Lord Hokage," I said with a bow, "Do you have a new mission for me?"

The old man smiled from underneath his Kage hat.

"No, not so much as a mission, but more of a mission report."

"I'm sorry, Sir, but what?" I ask, confused. I rack my memory for my last mission, did I not turn in the report? No, I couldn't have forgotten…

He chuckled. "Don't worry, you turned in your last mission report." He said as if he read my thoughts. I let out a small sigh of relief.

"You see," he started again, "I've been extremely busy with reports of one kind, or another, so I haven't been able to check up on my people. Things are finally calming down a bit, so would tell me what has been happening with the Villagers. How are you doing, Kakashi?"

"Well, honestly Sir, everyone is doing okay and as for myself, I've been fine. In fact, at the moment, I'm great! Master Jiraiya just gave me the newest _Make-out Tactics _book!" I finished with a hidden grin.

"And the child?" he asks softly.

"He…He's better. The nightmares aren't as frequent, which is good. But, he is still skittish and he gets scared whenever anybody is around. He is okay around Asuma and Kurenai; they watch him whenever I go on a mission. He is still fairly small for his age, but probably due to the energy it takes to keep the seal closed. And I make sure that he gets to bed at a reasonable hour and that he eats his vegetables. All that kid wants to eat is ramen! I'm sure that he will grow up to be just as strong and as stubborn as his parents." As I rambled, the Hokage looks at me knowingly. "Oh yeah," I said quietly, "he calls me his Oniichan," I said with a small smile.

"That is because, in a way, you are. Minato and Kushina always thought of you as their son." He responded fondly.

After changing the topic to something lighter and discussing things that pertain to the villagers, there wasn't much to left to say. So, we said our goodbyes.

Just as I opened the door, a girl who looked my age barrelled into me, and we both crashed to the floor.

'_Honestly, you should watch where you're going.' _I thought, glaring at the girl.

Her long raven hair was a mess and her crystal blue eyes filled with determination. She was back up on her feet in an instant and was talking to – no more like at – the Hokage.

She keeps gasping for air, and when she finally got out what she was trying to say, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

'_The __Amegakure__ is coming to kill Lord 3__rd__?' _I thought furiously.

The girl suddenly collapsed to her knees, looking exhausted.

'_Who is she?' _I thought.

"How do you know this? Who are you?" The Hokage demands.

As if the girl wasn't moving quite on her own, she pulled back her bangs.

My eyes widen. She is an Amegakure ninja. My hand instinctively went to my kunai pouch, but with a quick glance from the Hokage, I stood down.

The Hokage's voice softened as he asked again, "Who are you, child?"

She tries to lift her head and whispers so softly that I strain to hear her, "Ten…Tenshi…"

Her unfocused eyes closed as she fell forward, unconscious. Just before she hit the ground, I dashed forward and caught her by the back of her blue and black qipao. Her face is red, so I lay her on her back, straightening her legs as I do, and feel her forehead.

Immediately I turn to the Hokage, "Sir, we need a medical ninja. She is burning with a fever, and we can't interrogate her if she is ill." I said calmly, practically.

He pursed his lips, "Alright, but I'm sending ANBU with her. You should go with them as well, Kakashi. Summon me as soon as she awakes. I need to speak with Ibiki and Inoichi; I suppose." He replied and swiftly left for the Intelligence sector.

It wasn't long after that when the Medical Nin. arrived.

I sigh. This could be a while.

'_At least I can read my new book.' _I thought brightly.

Once we were outside, I raised my head to look up at the sky… It started to rain.

* * *

Sooo... did Kakashi turn out all right? I really, really hope that he isn't _too _OOC. I know that he may be at some times, but I am going to try to keep him as 'normal' as possible. Anyhoo, pretty please review! I would love to know what you guys think! Do you like the POV changes or do you think I should keep to a single POV? Also, if you _really _like the story, follow and/or favourite! Okiedokie, until the next chapter! Ja mata ne! *hugs*


	4. 3-Chapter 2-Kakashi

Konnichiwa! Here's the second chapter! Like I had mentioned before, it may not always be Tenshi then Kakashi (POV wise). For example, if I can remember correctly, the next chapter also begins with Kakashi. Anyway, I think you get the picture :P! I hope you enjoy!  
**P.S. - I'm just here to say that contrary to popular belief, I do not in fact own Naruto :( It all belongs to the great Masashi Kishimoto! Enjoy the chapter! :3**

* * *

Chapter 2  
*Kakashi's POV*

It has been an hour since they've started the examination. I sat outside The Girl's hospital room reading my new book. While I patiently wait for the Medical Ninja to complete her exam, the two man ANBU team is growing rather impatient, and started pacing. Fortunately, we didn't have to wait much longer because the door finally opened. I stood up, stretch my legs, and reluctantly put my book in my pocket.

"What's wrong with her?" I inquire.

"Nothing serious. The reason she passed out was from a combination of two things: Fatigue and Dehydration. From what I can tell, she is around 16 to 17 years old. I noticed light bruising on the bottom of her feet; factoring in the other two symptoms, if I had to guess, she ran from Amegakure to Konoha. She should be fine in a day or two; her body just needs rest." The Medic replied swiftly.

"Do you have any idea when she will wake up?"

"Hard to tell, but given the state of exhaustion her body is in, the earliest would be tomorrow morning. Now, if you will excuse me, I have _Konoha_ patients to attend to." She bowed her head briskly and retreated down the hall, making it obvious that the nurse didn't appreciate having to take care of an enemy Kunoichi.

We walked into the room to find the girl asleep by the window. Her hands and feet are restrained as a precaution, even though she is most likely not a threat. The Girl had a few IV's in her arm, probably to rehydrate her. I took a seat by her bed, while the ANBU stood guard by the door.

I looked over at the corner of the room where her belongs were laid out. It seems like she didn't have many possessions; all she had was a black handled Katana, the regular ninja pouch and tools; 20 kunai and shuriken each, and finally a black bag that had a picture of a family.

Two parents with a set of sons and a daughter. The Girl had a crooked smile and was flashing a peace sign; she was also much younger. I assume this picture was taken before the war, so that would have made her about 11 or 12 years old. She had a smaller boy on her back who looked strikingly similar to my own brother, except he was a toddler; 3 perhaps and black hair. Her older brother was flashing two kunai in (I'm assuming) an attempt to look cool. Her father looked stern and serious, while her mother looked the opposite, happy and carefree. The Girl looked happy here, then the war happened.

I sigh deeply, not wanting to think about it. Well, while I wait for her to wake up, I can now get a good look at the girl who will be possibly saving our village.

She has a small frame. Her feet don't even reach the end of the bed; I wonder how short she is, she couldn't be any taller than 5'3" which is saying something in comparison to my height of 5'11". I notice that she has a thin scar that curves horizontally up, an inch below her right eye. Other than that, her pale skin doesn't have any other marks. Her hair contrasts her skin rather drastically because of how dark it is. It is long, possibly down to her waist, and all over the place. Her bangs are also long, and they cover most of her eyes, which if I remember correctly, are blue.

Suddenly my analysis was interrupted by her wrists and the sound of her heart monitor. Her wrists are straining against the restraints, her heart rate was sky-rocketing, and her eyes were wide open, but she was still unconscious. That once peaceful look now had one of pain plastered on it. My eyes were drawn back to her hands, they were bleeding from her fingernails digging into her palms.

_What should I do!?_

I turn to the ANBU guards.

"Quick, one of you - get a nurse." One nodded and vanished to search the hallways.

I grabbed a towel and ripped it in half. As I glanced at her face, which now had tears streaming down it, I took one of her small hands and pried her fingers open; it was difficult because she was surprisingly strong. While I had her fingers away from her palm, I slipped one of the halves in her hand so she couldn't do any more damage. I repeated the process with the other hand just as a nurse came in with a syringe.

Her breathing was becoming more erratic, but as soon as the nurse stuck the needle in her neck, she immediately relaxed, her breathing normal again.

"What did you give her?"

"It was just something to calm her down, we prescribe it to people who have anxiety. I believe that she may have P.T.S.D. She did fight in the war, and memories are bound to take its toll on the body; especially since she is young," The nurse sighed. "She should be fine now, call me if it happens again." And with that, she left.

With a small frown on my face, I sigh, and pulled out my book. I cast a swift and wary glance at the now calm girl, and began to read.

* * *

So yeah... PTSD... Plot twist, no? No... not really... you will understand in the next part of the chapter... Sorry in advance! Also, I know I'm begging and it is probably quite pitiful, but please review? Maybe? I just really want to get this story right, for both your entertainment and my own satisfaction! I hope I am getting Kakashi's personality right! Oh well, there isn't much more to say, so ja mata ne!


	5. 4-Chapter 2-Tenshi

**Konnichiwa! I'm just here to say that contrary to popular belief, I do not in fact own Naruto :( It all belongs to the great Masashi Kishimoto! Enjoy the chapter! :3! T_T *Sobs in corner* … Sorry, this one is kinda sad... T_T**

* * *

Chapter 2

*Tenshi's Nightmare*

It's dark; I can barely see my hand in front of my face. I held my Katana, blood dripping off the tip, firmly in front of me. I had just killed four Stone Chunnin. I was breathing heavily; each breath came out as a cloud of smoke. It was cold, even by Amegakure standards. I can see a fire in the distance through the mist that was created by the heat from the paper bombs exploding and the icy rain falling from the sky.

The sounds of war surround me. The metal of kunai striking, paper bombs exploding, people screaming in rage and pain. I have long gone numb to these sounds. The war has been going on for the past three years, so I have practically grown up around death.

My heart has hardened. I've lost too many friends to count. The only soft spots left were for my family. My father, older brother, and I are all ninja fighting in the war. Father is one of the commanders of Amegakure's ninja forces. My brother, Takashi, is eighteen and a Jonin.

Mother was the village's flower shop owner. She could make the most beautiful arrangements. My little brother, Kenji, is a kind-hearted boy, and I hate that he sees all this violence at such a young age. He is only six, and dreams of taking over the flower shop someday. If this war ever comes to an end, I will make sure his dream will come true. I am Kenji's Oneechan, and I will protect him with my life.

It's my responsibility to protect Mother and Kenji. Apparently, I'm an exceptional ninja, or something like that, because I'm also Jonin level. I'm only fourteen, so I guess that is an accomplishment, but it's also a burden sometimes…everyone just expects so much from me because of my family's reputation. I had to grow up rapidly because of it and the war.

I look all around me, making sure that I'm alone before taking off towards the abandoned house where I hid Mother and Kenji. As I approach the back entrance of the makeshift home, something feels… off… Slowly, with my Katana drawn, I make my way around to the front.

The door! It's kicked in!

I dash forward and make my way through to the back room. I take a deep breath and throw the door open.

My katana slips from my fingers. Dread washes over me as I take in the scene before me.

There they were… Just lying there…

"No…" I whisper, covering my mouth with my hand, horrified.

"Mother! Kenji!" I ran over to them quickly checking for a pulse… I didn't find one.

I jumped up and away from their bodies, running my fingers through my long hair.

"NO!" I scream, punching the wall, not feeling the pain shooting through my broken hand.

I walk back to them slowly, numbly, and sit down. I put their heads in my lap and stroke their hair.  
"I'm sorry Mother, Kenji… I failed you…" I whispered, my voice hollow.  
I hear the pounding of footsteps running toward the door. I look up to see the horrified and furious faces of my father and brother glaring at me.

"What happened to 'protect them with your life'?" said a deep voice, dangerously.

"I'm sorry Father. I thought they would be safe here while I went and dealt with some Stone Ninja." I reply, looking down at his feet.

"You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY?! 'SORRY' WON'T BRING THEM BACK, TENSHI!"

I wince and look at my brother through my eyelashes. He looks horrified.

"Get away from them. Now." Takeshi said, words dripping with hate. Hate for me or for the situation I don't know, but I assume it's both.

I quickly bend over and kiss their foreheads. I laid them down gently and walked over to my father and Takeshi. I picked up my Katana and bow respectfully to each of them, when suddenly a kunai slashes forward at my face. I pulled back fast enough, so it didn't hit my eye, but instead made a small slash beneath my right eye.

I looked up to see that it was Takeshi. He could no longer hold back the tears.

"I am so sorry, Father, I – I can't believe I was this reckless. I hope in time you will forgive me for this tragedy… both of you…"  
I can't even begin to describe how I feel, when all at once, this soothing feeling washes over me. My nightmare of a memory fades away…

* * *

*End of Flashback-Memory-Nightmare-thingy T_T*

A bright light filters in through my eyelids.

_'Where am I?'_ I think to myself.

Slowly, I crack open my eyelids against the blinding light.

I stare up at a white ceiling, hearing a loud beeping noise. I turn my head to see a small machine that is regulating my heart rate. Now I know where I am. The memories flood back, running through the woods, relaying my message to the Hokage, blacking out. I must be in Konoha's hospital. When I go to raise my hand to my head, it won't budge. I glance down at my wrist.

'_Kami__, they've restrained me.'_

"So. You're awake." My head snaps to the left. It's the masked ninja I ran into, quite literally, at the Hokage's office.

"How" *cough* "how long?" I whisper, voice cracking.

The young ninja doesn't answer me, but instead walks over with a cup and offered me a straw. I look at him suspiciously.

"It's just water. If I wanted to kill you, I could have very easily. You've been unconscious for a day and a half." He says with a bored look.

I open my mouth a little, enough for him to stick a straw in between my teeth. I drink deeply, the cold water feeling amazing on my dry throat.

"Thank you," I say, clearly now. "What happened to me?"

"After your grand entrance, thanks for running me over, by the way,"

I duck my head and glance at him sheepishly.

"You passed out. Then I brought you here and had the medical ninja take a look at you."

I was surprised that he brought me here and not ANBU.

"Oh… Ummm…Thank you"

"Well, it wasn't just me, ANBU accompanied us of course."

I suppress the urge to roll my eyes. Of course, the most secretive and elite of all shinobi were here. They must be hiding their chakra because I can't sense them.

"Now. I have to go inform the Hokage that you are awake. Just so you know, you will be interrogated to prove your claims."

I nod when something suddenly clicks.

"Wait! Did you say that I was unconscious for a day and a half?!" I exclaimed as I calculated the days in my head.

"Yeah?"

"That means that there are only four days until Amegakure attacks."

"Hn."

With a nod, he disappears.

* * *

Hi! Thank you so much for reading my story! Should I keep the double POVs or should I just keep one? Merrr! Decisions, I suck at making them! Anyways, please review! I would love to know what you all think and I would appreciate constructive criticism! (you can also favorite…ya know…if ya want… (^w^) )

Until the next chapter, ja mata ne!


	6. 5-Chapter 3- Kakashi

Konnichiwa! I'm just here to say that contrary to popular belief, I do not in fact own Naruto :( It all belongs to the great Masashi Kishimoto! Enjoy the chapter! :3

* * *

Chapter 3  
*Kakashi POV*

I use the _Body Flicker_ Technique to go to the roof of the hospital. I wonder if the girl is telling the truth? Well, we will find out soon enough.  
_*I, Inu, Tori, Saru, Hitsuji* "Summoning Jutsu!"_

_*PUFFSH* (awkward sound that accompanies the smoke lol)_

"Hey, Kakashi, what do ya need?" Pakkun said

My summons are a pack of Ninken, Pakkun is a small black and brown pug.

"Pakkun, I need you to go to the Intelligence Division and find the Hokage. Tell him that the girl is awake, and we can proceed with the interrogation. And afterwards, go to Asuma and ask if he and Kurenai can stay for a little while longer."

"Alright." And off he ran.

I sit down on the ledge of the roof and pull out my book, starting where I left off. Unfortunately, I couldn't concentrate on what I was reading because my thoughts keep drifting back to the girl.

Why would she go through all the trouble of betraying her village, just to give information to us, the enemy? Why would she leave her family and friends? She does know that she is now considered a rogue ninja, right? She must be a lower level ninja to make such an ignorant decision; there are just too many questions surrounding the whole situation.

My thoughts are interrupted when I see the Hokage, Ibiki, and Inoichi, walking towards the hospital doors. I flicker down to the lobby and wait for them.

One by one, they walk in the building.

"What, Hatake, you too lazy to come get us yourself?" Inoichi joked.

"Well, you see, I saw a black cat –" He cut me off with a smile.

"Whatever."

"Alright, you two. Kakashi, how is she?" The Hokage asked.

"Overall, she's fine. The Girl passed out due to exhaustion and dehydration. However, it seems she has PTSD. She had an 'attack' of some kind last night. Her heart rate went up; her eyes were open and she was crying. Also, her hands were injured by her fingernails. It wasn't pretty. A nurse had to give her some sort of anxiety shot."

"Hmm…Does she know this?"

"No."

We walked in silence to her room on the third floor.

I enter room 368 first, followed by the Hokage, Inoichi, and then Ibiki. The Girl's eyes widened a bit; she must not have been expecting Inoichi and Ibiki to be here. Immediately, she eyed the two, but then she set her eyes on the Hokage. Seeing that as an opportunity, he began to speak.

"Hello, are you feeling better?"

The Girl's eyebrows raised a fraction. She stared at the other two and respectfully replied, "Yes, Sir, thank you. But, you aren't here to talk about my wellbeing, are you?"

Lord Hokage introduced them and then The Girl did the same. The corner of her mouth pulled up into a small smile, and she made a joke about not being able to shake their hands because of the restraints.

"Sorry, it's protocol," I said, surprising myself and apparently her too.

"I understand, but I don't think I caught your name."

"That's because I didn't give it," I muttered.

Lord Hokage sighed and asked me why I didn't introduce myself. It isn't like I didn't on purpose; there just wasn't time. For the most part, she was unconscious and then I had to go inform the Hokage that she finally woke up. Of course, I didn't say any of this out loud, so instead I lean against the wall, stuck my hand in my pocket, and give my name, "Kakashi Hatake."

She gave her name again, "Tenshi Hayashi," but when she says it, she seems deep in thought. Her eyes are squinting slightly and distant. I bet she is trying to place where she heard my name before. 'Copy Ninja Kakashi' is what most other villages call me, but instead she asks,

"Are you by any chance related to Sakumo Hatake?"

What? How does she know my father? He's been dead for almost ten years.

"How do you know him?" I ask, naturally still shocked.

She goes on saying something about how he saved her and some villagers from an attack. She says that he _IS_ an incredible ninja and _IS_ the reason she wanted to become on herself. The Girl must not know that he died.

"He was my father, but he died almost ten years ago."

I hear her intake of breath, her blue eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't know." She said quietly.

I said nothing. Instead, I retreated into my thoughts, mulling over this new bit of information. She would have had to have been extremely young at the time. And if she was so young, then how would she remember him?

I decide to ask her later because right now we were heading to the room where Ibiki and Inoichi will do the interrogation.

She seems a bit nervous when looking at the big chamber in the middle of the room. All it does really is hold the person inside absolutely still. She hesitantly walks over to a chair in the center of it and sits down, jumping slightly when it closes around her, leaving only her head exposed.

Her forehead crinkled as she frowns. I muffle a laugh because she looks like she's being scolded.

Inoichi gives her the run down on what will happen; he tells her not to be scared. The face of determination that I saw in the Hokage's office is back when she replies, "I'm not."

* * *

Hello again! Tenshi's POV is up next! I'm still not entirely sure if I should keep the double POV's because I'm afraid it may seem confusing... Oh well, I'm keeping it for now! Thanks for reading and please don't be afraid to review with constructive criticism! Ja mata ne! :)


	7. 6- Chapter 3- Tenshi

Konnichiwa! I'm just here to say that contrary to popular belief, I do not in fact own Naruto :( It all belongs to the great Masashi Kishimoto! Enjoy the chapter! :3

* * *

Chapter 3  
*Tenshi's POV*

I didn't have to wait long for the masked ninja to return. But while he was gone, a rude nurse came in and explained in more detail what I more or less already knew. I know about my PTSD, and she mentioned it, but for some reason the ninja didn't.

The ninja startled me because I thought I would be waiting for a while. He wasn't alone though. With him was the Hokage, a young ninja who had blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, and another ninja who had two long scars along his face. They both looked a few years older than me.

I carefully looked the two unknown ninja over. The blonde looked nice, well nicer than the other one. He had one scar that started at the corner of his right eye and continued down his cheek. The other scar started on the left side of his forehead and down his face. I am assuming that those two with are the ones who are going to interrogate me.

"Hello, are you feeling better?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes, Sir, thank you. But, you aren't here to talk about my wellbeing are you?" I said with a pointed glance at the two ninja behind him.

He smiles a little. "No, unfortunately not. These two are in the intelligence division; this is Inoichi Yamanaka," he gestures first to the blonde ninja, then to the scarred ninja, "and this is Ibiki Morino."

I nod my head.

"I'm Tenshi Hayashi. I want you to know that I will fully cooperate." I said professionally, then add, with a small smile, "I would offer to shake your hand, but obviously that is impossible."

"Sorry, it's protocol." The masked ninja said, startling me. I had forgotten he was even in the room.

"I understand, but I don't think I caught your name."

"That's because I didn't give it." He replied quietly.

The Hokage sighed, "Kakashi, why didn't you introduce yourself?"

The masked ninja I now know as Kakashi, just leaned against the wall with a bored look and shrugged, saying, "Kakashi Hatake."

"Tenshi Hayashi," I say absentmindedly.

I know that name…. Where have I heard it before?...Wait a minute…

"Are you by any chance related to Sakumo Hatake?" I asked

His visible eye widened.

"How do you know him?"

"He came to Amegakure when I was a child. It was big news. He saved a bunch of villagers, including me, from a nearby village's attack. He is an incredible ninja and is also one of the reasons why I became one." I replied with a small smile.

Kakashi seemed very surprised by this bit of information.

"He was my father, but he died almost ten years ago."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." I whisper.

There was an awkward silence, when the Hokage finally said that we should start then interrogation.

They released me from my shackles, only to put them back on after I was standing, well that and a blindfold.

We walked for a while but then we came to a stop and the blindfold was removed. They brought me to a room that had an odd contraption in the center. It opened up to reveal a chair inside. I look questioningly at the Hokage, who nodded. So, I walked over to a chair and sat down. I jumped a bit when it suddenly closed around me, leaving just my head uncovered. I get frustrated with myself because I am an elite, Jonin shinobi and little things like this shouldn't make me nervous.

"Don't worry, all that is going to happen is that Ibiki will ask you questions, you answer them, I check to see if you are telling the truth by scanning your memory. You don't have to be scared." Inoichi said.

"I'm not."

Let's get this over with.

* * *

Sorry, this one is a bit short, but the next one is longer _and_ funnier! :P I'm not sure how I should pace my uploading because I don't want to have periods with out chapters. I have up to chapter 8 written, so if you have any suggestions, I'm all for them! Heh, you can really tell I'm new... Eh! Oh well! :) Don't forget to favourite and review! Ja Matane!


	8. 7-Chapter 4- Kakashi

Konnichiwa! First off, HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2015! :) What is your New Year's Resolution? I know that I am going to try to write and study for school more. I know, kinda lame, but anyhoo, I hope everyone has an amazing year! Also, I'm just here to say that contrary to popular belief, I do not in fact own Naruto :( It all belongs to the great Masashi Kishimoto! Enjoy the chapter! :3  
PS - Thank you to Number 1 and Kit Kat for reviewing! Saying that you love the story is really encouraging! :3

* * *

Chapter 4

*Kakashi's POV*

Inoichi put his hand on Tenshi's head and closed his eyes.

"Right, Ibiki, I'm ready, how about you Tenshi?" She gave a slight nod. She has closed her eyes as well.

I am interested in the results of this interrogation. I glance over at the Hokage; he has taken a seat in the back of the room. Instead of joining him, I walk over to Ibiki and sit on the table.

He gives me an annoyed look because it just so happens that his notes are also on the table. He sighs and pulls the first sheet over to him. Looks like things are finally starting.

"Okay, look this is how it's going to go down. I ask the questions, you answer, and Inoichi will scan the part of your brain on where that particular information is

contained. He will stop me if you tell a lie, got it?"

Once again, the girl doesn't answer, just nods.

"I'm going to ask you a few basic questions. First, what is your name?"

"Tenshi Hayashi." The girl replies impatiently.

I smirk. We're the ones interrogating _her_, and _she_ is the impatient one?

"How old are you?"

"17."

She looks way younger than 17, but Inoichi hasn't intervened.

"When is your birthday?"

"April 5th."

"What Village are you from?"

"Amegakure."

"What is your rank?"

"Rouge Jōnin."

"Ha, really? You expect us to believe that you, this tiny girl, are a ninja? Let alone Jōnin level?" I raised an eyebrow, smirking. I look over at Ibiki; he gives me the same look, agreeing with me.

"No, she is telling the truth Kakashi. I'm seeing her being promoted Jōnin by Hanzō." Inoichi says, surprised.

"Hn." Whatever.

"Don't judge a person by how they look, especially if you don't know them." The girl said irritated, her head facing me.

I just roll my eyes and pull out my book. Ibiki reels off another question.

"What is your affinity?"

"I have two, Water and Lightning."

For just a moment, I thought I saw her smirk.

I mean that's an odd combination. Those two normally work against each other.

"Do you have any family? If so who?"

There was a pause; she didn't answer right away, but then she replied.

"My father, Norio Hayashi: Elite Jōnin and right hand to Hanzō the Salamander. My older brother, Takeshi Hayashi, Jōnin."

I look up from my book. The tone of her voice was different from before, and her face lacked the determination from earlier. In fact, she looked emotionless.

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Hold up. Who aren't you telling us about?" Inoichi suddenly said.

"Nobody." She said, voice cold.

"Tell me now or I will make this very unpleasant for you." The threat very evident in Ibiki's voice.

"Why does it matter? They are dead." Each word whispered and emotionless.

Suddenly her eyes were wide open, and she was staring Ibiki down with a snarl on her face. I may have called her a tiny girl, which I'm not saying she isn't, but she looks very dangerous in her present state. If we push this subject much further, she may stop giving information altogether.

I stand from the table and place a hand on Ibiki's shoulder. He glances at me long enough to catch the small shake of my head. With an irritated look, he turns to the Hokage. He looks at me and gives a nod. Fortunately, Ibiki understood that he should back off. Ibiki gave an aggravated sigh.

"Now it's time for the serious questions," he starts again, Inoichi replacing his hand, "When is Amegakure planning to attack?"

The girl visibly relaxed and slowly closed her eyes.

"Four days from now." Her voice was calm and professional again.

"What is their reasoning behind attacking us?"

At this, her forehead wrinkles and her mouth pursed in a thin line.

"I believe that they are attacking not only to gain power and land, but for revenge."

"Revenge? What do you mean 'revenge'?" I ask.

Inoichi smiles a little. I wonder what they are talking about inside her head.

She laughs humorlessly and sighs. "Really? You wonder why they want revenge. We are always caught in the crossfire of the Great Nation's feuds. Always. We lose so many innocent lives just because you five nations battle over more power. Before you started your wars, we used to be a calm land, a peaceful one. Then you ruined that, and we had to take up arms to protect ourselves from a fight that wasn't ours to begin with." She said bitterly.

"Then why? Why help us? Why leave your family, your comrades?"

"Like I said before, innocent lives were lost; that doesn't need to happen again." She opened her eyes and sighed, this time she sounded tired. The girl suddenly looked much older, more mature. I guess war will do that to you, not that I see much of a difference in myself.

"I want you to know that if push comes to shove and we have an all-out fight, which it seems that is the most likely case, I will fight with you. My once peaceful nation has become just as blood-thirsty and power hungry as the rest of you."

"Once again, if they are the same as us, why would you choose us over your village?"

"Once again," she mocked, "They are threatening innocent lives. They have become blood-thirsty, evil. I was going to leave the village sooner or later. I don't like what they have become. Not to mention, I owe you."

I look at her confused.

"You had me taken to the hospital and took care of while I was unconscious. Even though it was only for interrogation purposes, I probably would've been worse off, therefore, I am in your debt."

There was a pause; then the Hokage rose from his chair and made his way over to stand in front of the girl.

"I think we have gotten all of the information we need. Don't you, Ibiki, Inoichi?" Almost immediately, the contraption surrounding her was opening.

"I would like for you to stay in the village for the time being. I assume you don't have much money on you, so I will have somewhere for you to stay ready soon. Also, I would like to thank you personally for your warning. It is us whom are in debt to you." The Hokage said softly with a small smile.

"Thank you, Sir, but it's entirely unnecessary." She starts, standing up. I have to hold back a laugh because dang, she's short. "However, it is your decision."

The Hokage smiled again and told her that he would have her summoned when he has everything straightened out.

Ibiki stood behind her, removing the restraints.

"I have a question for you, Girl." I said, looking down at her smirking. She turned and looked up to see my face.

"Just how short are you?" She glares at me. It's a serious question! How is she some elite Kunoichi with such a small frame?

"Let's get one thing straight. My name is not 'Girl', it's Tenshi. While I may not look it, I can be your worst nightmare. I use people's idiocy, not unlike your own, to my advantage. Take my advice… don't underestimate me." And with that, she bowed to the Hokage and left.

"That still doesn't answer my question!" I call after her.

"Wait, her stuff!" said Inoichi as he grabbed her few things and took off after her.

The Hokage turned to me chuckling and said, "You know something, Kakashi? I think I like her, she would be entertaining to have around. Don't you think?"

I don't answer him because he couldn't be farther.

* * *

I know, I know, the interrogation is incredibly short. I couldn't think of anything :( I would really love to hear what you all think of the story so far. Also, I know that the battle is planned to commence in four days, but even after the fight, the story will continue. You don't just fall in love with somebody in four days, but you can become friends (and soon to be more;) )! Anyhoo, please review and favourite to show your support for this story! As always, I hope you liked Kakashi's POV and Ladies and Gentlemen, here comes Tenshi's!


	9. 8- Chapter 4- Tenshi

I'm just here to say that contrary to popular belief, I do not in fact own Naruto :( It all belongs to the great Masashi Kishimoto! Enjoy the chapter from Tenshi's POV! :3

* * *

Chapter 4  
*Tenshi's POV*

I close my eyes so that I can think clearly for the questions to come. I feel a large hand on top of my head, so I peek through my eyelashes and see that it is the ninja named Inoichi. His eyes are closed, and his face is focused. I follow in suit, closing my eyes again.

I force myself not to gasp when I suddenly feel another presence in my head.

_'Hello, Tenshi, don't panic, it's just me.' _I hear Inoichi's voice inside my head.

'_What is this?' _I think.

'_Have you ever heard of sensor type ninjas?'_

'_Yes, are you one?'  
_

_'Yeah. I'm from the Yamanaka Clan; that means I can use mind jutsu, and that is what I am doing now.' _

'_Okay. So whenever I answer…'_

'_Whenever you answer, a part of your brain will flash with the memory so then I will be able to tell whether your answer is truthful or not.'_

I hear a different voice now, the other ninja Ibiki. I don't hear what he said, so I just nod.

He runs through some basic questions like my name and birthday. It's irritating because they already have this information. He should be asking me about Amegakure plans of attack, but nevertheless, I answer.

"What is your rank?"

"Rogue Jōnin." I answer almost lazily.

'_You're a ninja?'_

'_I have an __Amegakure Hitai-ate on for Kami's sake!'_

'_Right, he he… sorry.'_

"Ha, really? You expect us to believe that you, this tiny girl, are a ninja? Let alone Jōnin level?" said the masked ninja. What was his name again? Whatever it is, I don't like him.

I think back to the day I was pronounced Jōnin by Hanzō. My parents were so proud of me. My older brother had our little brother up on his shoulders, and they were clapping. I smile inwardly at the memory.

"No, she is telling the truth Kakashi. I'm seeing her being promoted Jōnin by Hanzō." Inoichi says this time, not in my head.

Oh yeah, that's his name, Kakashi… He doesn't know me at all, so who does he think he is?

"Don't judge a person by how they look, especially if you don't know them," I said, turning my head to the obnoxious ninja.

_'Frickin' Scarecrow.' _I thought to myself

'_Don't get mad at Kakashi that is just his personality, lazy and unimpressed. We are all Jōnin here …But, you have to admit, if we had to guess what level ninja you are, Jōnin wouldn't have been the answer,' _Inoichi chuckled.

'_Tch.'_

Inoichi just gave a little laugh again.

"What is your affinity?"

"I have two, Water and Lightning."

'_That's a dangerous pairing… Remind me to not get on your bad side…' _

My mouth twitches into a small, crooked smile, then quickly fades.

"Do you have any family? If so, who?"

I feel my face pale. The faces of my family flash through my head. Surely he just means the living members. Should I say no?

_'It's not like they have anything to do with me now anyways.' _I thought bitterly to myself.

_'What is it?'  
_

I ignore him and answer the question, "My father, Norio Hayashi: He is an Elite Jōnin and right hand to Hanzō the Salamander. My older brother, Takeshi Hayashi: Jōnin."

He asks me if that was all of them. I say yes.

They don't care about me now anyways, so I won't care about them either. Gah! How can I even think that?

'_Who are the others? I know that there are at least two more people.' _

'_None of your business.'_

'_Then you leave me no choice.'  
_

"Hold up, who aren't you telling us about?" Inoichi said out loud.

"Nobody." I snarl.

"Tell me now or I will make this very unpleasant for you." Ibiki's threatened.

My eyes shot open, and I stared the scarred ninja down.

"Why does it matter? They are dead." I said quietly, devoid of all emotion

Kakashi flashed me a concerned look. He walked over to Ibiki and put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to break eye contact with me and looked at him. Kakashi shook his head.

_'Look I'm sorry, but we need to know the truth. Please, calm down, you don't want to see Ibiki mad. There is a good reason on why he is the head of the Torture sector of Interrogation.' _

I ignored Inoichi. To be honest, I don't care what Ibiki does.

With an irritated sigh, Ibiki finally started getting somewhere with the Amegakure attack plans.

He asked me what their reasoning is for the impending invasion. I think for a moment before explaining that it isn't just for power, but for revenge.

"Revenge? What do you mean 'revenge'?" Kakashi asked.

'_Is he always this stupid? He does know the meaning of revenge, right?' _I ask Inoichi.

'_Decided to stop ignoring me?' _He replied with a smile in his voice, '_And to answer your question, yes, yes he is! No, I'm just kidding; he is the top ranking Ninja of our age. And to be fair, I don't understand what you are getting at either.'_

Wow… These guys honestly don't know what they did to us, do they? I laugh solemnly and sigh a little.

"Really? You wonder why they want revenge? We are always caught in the crossfire of the Great Nations feuds. Always. We lose so many innocent lives just because you five nations battle over more power. Before you started your wars, we used to be a calm land, a peaceful one. Then you ruined that, and we had to take up arms to protect ourselves from a fight that wasn't ours to begin with." I finish passionately.

"Then why? Why help us? Why leave your family, your comrades?"

I have no family. I have no comrades.

"Like I said before, innocent lives were lost; that doesn't need to happen again." I'm tired of all the fighting.

_'You know that when they invade Konoha… They… They will probably attack you because you're most likely considered a traitor in their village…' _Inoichi said solemnly.

I sighed knowingly and decided on something.

"I want you to know that if push comes to shove and we have an all-out fight, which it seems that is the most likely case, I will fight with you. My once peaceful nation has become just as blood-thirsty and power hungry as the rest of you."

"Once again, if they are the same as us, why would you choose us over your village?" Kakashi asked.

Haven't we just been through this? Didn't I just explain?

"Once again," I mocked the tone of his voice, "They are threatening innocent lives. They are blood-thirsty, evil. I was going to leave that village sooner or later because I don't like what they have become." I honestly was planning on leaving Amegakure. I have nothing holding me there anymore. "Not to mention, I owe you."

At that, they looked puzzled.

I explain that I would have been worse off if I hadn't been taken to the hospital and grudgingly admit that I am now in their debt.

I see a movement from the back corner of the room, it's the Hokage. He walks over and stands in front of me.

"I think we have gotten all of the information we need. Don't you, Ibiki, Inoichi?" He says, his face covered by his Kage hat.

'_Thanks, Tenshi, you really helped us out here.'_

Before I could reply, Inoichi removed his hand and the thing I was held in opened.

"I would like for you to stay in the village for the time being. I assume you don't have much money on you, so I will have somewhere for you to stay ready soon. Also, I would like to thank you personally for your warning. It is us whom are in debt to you." The Hokage said softly with a small smile.

Standing from the chair I reply, "Thank you, Sir, but it's entirely unnecessary. However it is your decision."

He smiles again and says, "Once we are through here I will have the arrangements made and have someone bring you to me."

Ibiki comes up behind me and removes the chakra straps restraining my hands.

"I have a question for you, Girl." I turn to look up at Kakashi, who appears to be smirking. I can't really tell because of the mask.

"Just how short are you?" I narrow my eyes.

Is this guy serious? I am NOT short! 5'3 is a perfectly normal height!

"Let's get one thing straight. My name is not 'Girl', its Tenshi." How can he be some 'genius' as Inoichi called him, if he can't even remember my name? "While I may not look it, I can be your worst nightmare. I use people's idiocy, not unlike your own, to my advantage. Take my advice… don't underestimate me." I threaten.

I bow to the Hokage, turn on my heel, and stride out the door.

"That still doesn't answer my question!" I hear him call.

I roll my eyes and kept walking, making my way out of the building, and out into the busy streets of Konoha.

* * *

Sooo... How did ya like the chapter? :) I tried to make it sorta funny, but I'm not sure how that turned out! As always pretty please review and favorite! Oh yeah! Also, I put up one of my drawings of Kakashi and Obito! I draw by sight, so unfortunately, I don't know who was the first person to create it, but this is my version! Until the next chapter! Ja mata ne :)


	10. 9-Chapter 5- Tenshi

Hehehe *shuffles awkwardly* Hiiiii... Yeahh, I know that I haven't updated in three weeks, but I have a very good reason(s). First excuse on my list of like three, I had surgery on the 5th. Yup, fun right? Last year around this time, I had a tumor removed from the corner of my eye. Then about a month after that, I had a tube put in for like six months. Now, this surgery was to try and permanently fix my tear duct (the problem being that it doesn't work -_- thanks stupid tumor). Unfortunately, it didn't work, so I'm going to have to have _another _surgery in the future. Right, next excuse :P, I lost my bloody memory-stick that had all of my files for this story and others on it. I found it, obviously, but it deleted this chapter up until chapter 9. I have a lot of writing to redo... And my final excuse is that I am in an AP Math this semester (block scheduling/Early College student), so I have to buckle down on my schooling. *wheww* Now that my ramblings are over with, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5  
Tenshi POV

I take two steps out of the door before Inoichi's yelling stops me.

"WAIT!"

I turn my head to see him running towards me carrying all of my stuff in his hands and his long ponytail swinging all over the place and catching in his mouth, making him sputter and stick his tongue out. I place a hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing at him.

"Here! You forgot your katana and bag. Well, we kinda took it, but anyways, here it is!" He says breathlessly.

"Thanks, Inoichi." I reply, taking my katana and throwing the strap over my head, positioning it in its rightful spot on my back. "Hey, do you know of somewhere I can get something to eat? I sorta haven't eaten in a while…" I awkwardly wrap my ninja pouch around my upper thigh.

"Yeah! I was just going to meet up with some friends at an awesome barbecue place, wanna come?"

"I-I don't want to impose-"

"Awesome, let's go!" Inoichi grabbed my arm as soon as I stood up and strolled off in some direction to the left.

Apparently, he wasn't taking no for an answer. I have to admit, this is rather odd. The person who just interrogated me is now taking me out to eat with some of his friends.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when he suddenly came to a stop.

"Here we are! Yakiniku!"

"Hold on, Inoichi. Are- are you sure you want me to go in there with you?"

"Of course! They aren't going to care! Now, let's go on in." He replied, dragging me through the curtain.

It is dimly lit inside the little barbecue place and it was also crowded. I'm a bit claustrophobic so this sucks. A lot.

_Just breathe in and out. That's right, just like that. Come on Tenshi! We can do this._

"Hey, Inoichi! Over Here!" I turn to see a heavy-set ninja with long red spikey hair and two purple streaks on his cheeks waving at us.

"Choza!" Inoichi exclaimed and pulled me over to the table.

"Who's this?" Choza asks, referring to me as we sit down.

"She is an Amegakure ninja."

My eyes widened in shock and I turned to look at he the ninja next to Choza, who had spoken. He has two scars on the right side of his face, a small black goatee, and his black hair is slicked back into a spiked ponytail.

"Right as always, Shikaku." Inoichi said with a smile. "Now, how did you figure it out?"

"Her Hitai-ate. While her hair covered it, when she sat down, her hair moved slightly, and that gave me a clear view." He answered with a small smile.

"HELLO THERE! AND WHO MIGHT THIS YOUTHFULLY, BEAUTIFUL GIRL BE?" I nearly jumped out of my seat when I saw a man standing next to me with a horrible black bowl cut and an _uncomfortably _tight green jumpsuit accompanied with bright orange leg warmers.

The ninja around me sighed collectively.

"Right, sorry you guys! Where are my manners? This is Tenshi Hayashi. Yes, she is an Amegakure ninja, but she has kinda changed sides. You will find out more when the Hokage calls for a debriefing tomorrow, so please don't ask her about it." Inoichi said.

"WELL, MY YOUTHFUL ANGEL, I AM THE ONE AND ONLY MIGHT GAI! THE BLUE BEAST OF KONAHA!" He struck out a thumbs up and a blinding smile.

"I'm Choza Akimichi. Nice to meet you." He puts a large hand out to shake.

I smiled, placing my much smaller hand in his.

"Shikaku Nara. Do you play shogi?" He asked giving a little wave and smile.

I nodded. I actually grew up playing shogi with my older brother and my dad as a sort of 'tactical training'. I enjoyed it quite a bit, but unfortunately I haven't played in a while.

"We all grew up together, in fact, Choza, Shikaku, and I are InoShikaCho!" Inoichi said proudly, not realizing that I have no idea what that means…

"It's nice to meet all of you." I said shyly.

I don't know why I'm nervous. I guess it's because I haven't been around many friendly people these past few years.

"So, Tenshi, tell us about yourself." Shikaku said.

"Wait before you say anything! Guys, I want you to guess her age and her ninja rank." Inoichi said with a smirk and an amused glance in my direction.

I huffed a sigh and narrowed my eyes at the man who just laughed.

"MY ANGEL, LOOK INTO MY EYES AND SHOW ME YOUR PORCELAIN FACE!" Gai exclaimed, eyes glistening with tears of joy.

His hand shot out towards my face, and on instinct I flickered behind him with a kunai ready, eyes wide.

_No… They want to hurt me too… I-I have to get out of here…_

**-3rd Person-**

"Kami, Gai! You're freaking her out!" Inoichi exclaimed, jumping up. He slowly walked over to Tenshi; her arms still up in a defensive position and her eyes glazed over with fear and confusion.

Inoichi thought back to when Kakashi told them that she had PTSD.

_I hope this isn't an attack. This could be bad._

"Hey, it's okay Tenshi. We aren't going to hurt you. Gai is just excited to meet you. Are you all right?" Inoichi asked softly.

As he inched forward, she inched backward.

"Inoichi, what's wrong with her?" asked Choza.

"I think she has PTSD. Am I correct?" replied Shikaku with tone in his voice that made it seem like he wanted to be wrong.

All Inoichi did was nod and take another step toward Tenshi.

"Come on, let's put down the Kunai." Inoichi said calmly.

"No…not again…" Tenshi whimpered, staring at something only she could see.

She abruptly turned on her heel and ran out of the barbecue shop.

"I don't know what she will do in this state, we need to find her now before she hurts herself or someone else!" Inoichi exclaimed.

"I agree. I will help find her. This is my fault." Said Gai in his serious voice.

"No, it isn't. You didn't know, Gai, and I probably should have warned you guys somehow. Now, let's hurry!"

**-Tenshi's POV-**

_Safe…I have to hide…I must protect Kenji and Mom..._

Images of their bodies flash in my mind.

"No…not again…" I turn and run out into the emptying streets of Konaha.

As I ran, I found myself running through the house where I hid my family.

_Maybe this is a second chance! I can save them!_

I kick down the door and I'm greeted with the same bloody scene as three years ago.

I drop my katana that I don't even remember pulling out and walk over to their bodies.

My father and Takeshi are standing in front of me.

_"YOU DID THIS TENSHI!"  
_

My brother's kunai lashes out at my face. The sting of the blade is right under my right eye.

I bend over in a bow when suddenly, I'm back in the woods in Amegakure. I put my kunai back in my pouch and slide out my katana.

'_When did I put it away?'_

I press my back up against the large tree I'm behind and close my eyes.

_Breathe in through the nose and out through the mouth. Calm your heart. Clear your mind. Listen._

I hear the rain hitting the ground, the explosions, but no people. I open my eyes, put my katana away, and begin pushing my chakra into my feet. I look up in the dark to see that there is a branch that looks like a good hiding spot. It's high up in the tree and surrounded by leaves, so I think I will be safe there.

Walking up the tree to the branch, I suddenly realize that the tree is dry. I also don't hear anything related to battle.

_'I wonder why that is?'_

I sit on the branch and lean back against the trunk. It's quite comfortable… My eyelids flutter, trying to stay open…

'_A little nap won't hurt…Yeah, it's alright…Just…a…few….'_

* * *

Why do I feel like I'm swaying? Am I on a boat? It's…warm…

"_Where did you find her?" _a familiar voice said.

Who is it?

"_She was asleep in a tree in the training grounds." _

Another deep and familiar voice…

"_Is she okay?"_

Ahh… it's Inoichi…why is he here?

"_Yeah, I think so. Pakkun didn't smell any blood or injuries."_

That voice is Kakashi…is…is he carrying me? That would explain why I feel like I'm rocking…and feel warm…it's kinda soothing…I think… I'm gonna…sleep…

* * *

Sooo, what-cha think? Did you like it, did you hate it? I'm worrying that I may be waiting too long for the eventual fight scene, but there are like four days left until the big event. I know that I'm just going to sum up the final two days real quick and then get a move on with it. Also, I really would like to get some feedback on how I'm portraying everything? I hope it is flowing and not too choppy. Oh, well I will have the next one up in a bit! So, pretty, pretty please review and favourite! I would really appreciate it! Hugs and cookies to anyone who does ;P  
Bri-Marie out!


	11. 10-Chapter 5- Kakashi

Konnichiwa! Here is the second part of chapter 5! I meant to get it up sooner, but I got slammed in the face with school work -_- Anyways, I hope you enjoy and also, unfortunately, contrary to popular belief, I do not own Naruto or anything to do with it. If I did, it would still be going strong! ;_; *sobs in corner* Here's part two... Ohh yeah! The next chapter to me is quite hilarious, so I hope to have it all re-written in the next couple of days! (imagine these two words together...Kakashi &amp; Apron... oh yea)

* * *

Chapter 5  
Kakashi POV

The Hokage, Ibiki, and I watched as Inoichi took off after The G—_Tenshi_.

"So, what now?" I asked to noone in particular.

"Well," The Hokage started, "I am going to arrange a debriefing meeting for all shinobi. We need to start preparations for the attack and we need to not worry the villagers. I think it is about time to begin practicing evacuation drills with them. We need to tell them that it is just a drill in case of an emergency."

"That sounds like a good idea. Now will we be doing this the day before or the day of?" Ibiki asked.

"I think that we should do it the evening before. Make it fun for the kids, saying that it is a village sleep over sort of thing. That way they aren't scared." I said.

"Kakashi is correct. However, I believe that we should at least let the adults know. That way they are prepared." Agreed the Hokage.

"Okay, now that we have that sorted out. What are we going to do with the Girl?" said Ibiki.

"I would recommend Kurenai, but she has Anko crashing with her… Are there any spare apartments available?"

"Actually, Kakashi, I was hoping you would be able to take her." The Hokage said.

My eyebrows shot up. What?

"Heh, ummm… What? Please, Sir, tell me you're joking! Did you not just see what happened all of five minutes ago?! I made a short joke and she threatened to kill me! Not that I felt threatened, but still, what if she tried to hurt –"

"Kakashi! I think that you and I both know that she would do no harm to the boy. In fact, that is the exact reason I propose she stay with you. I know you are doing your best to take care of him, and you are doing a splendid job, but she could help out for the next few days." The Hokage replied with a sigh before he started again. "I know that she had a little brother, I was looking at her picture during the interrogation. I'm sure you noticed how she only mentioned her father and older brother, not her mother and little brother. I'm assuming that they have passed on during the war. Staying with you and helping out with him could bring Tenshi peace of mind. The decision is up to you, Kakashi."

That is not fair! He is guilt tripping me into doing this! If I say no, I will look like a cold-hearted jerk who doesn't care, the only way to come out of this unscathed is to say yes.

I sigh deeply and close my eyes.

"Fine, you win. She can stay in the spare room." I say, voicing my defeat.

"Kami, what have I gotten myself into." I whisper, running a hand down my masked face.

"Good luck, kid." Ibiki chuckled.

"Yeah, whatever." I turned and started down the hall.

_'Why do bad things always happen to me? *Sigh* Well if this girl is going to be staying with me, then she has to follow my rules. What do girls even eat? Does she eat that same diet crap as Kurenai? Maybe I should ask her…Nah, she can suck it up and eat what I have… What do I have? Do I even have milk?' _

I was rudely pulled out of my thoughts when I heard my name being called. I look up and see Choza and Shikaku running up to me.

"Hey guys." I said, lazily throwing my hand up to wave.

"Kakashi! Have you seen a short kunoichi with long black hair running through here with a katana on her back?!" Choza asked urgently.

_Short, long black hair, katana? Tenshi?_

"Tenshi? No, what happened?"

"You know her?"

"Yeah, I was there during her interrogation and I was there at the hospital with her. Now tell me what happened."

"That means that you know about her PTSD. Gai set her off some how and now she is having an attack and then she ran out and-"

"Choza! Calm down, you're rambling." I turn to Shikaku, "Okay, start over from the beginning."

"Right, so Choza, Gai, and I were at Yakiniku waiting for Inoichi. When he finally gets there, he has the Amegakure girl, Tenshi, with him. We were introducing ourselves, oh, did you know she plays shogi? Anyways, Gai barges in and is well, being Gai. Inoichi asks us to guess her age and ninja rank, so Gai reaches towards her, she flickers behind him, kunai drawn, and then that is when she slips into her PTSD attack. Inoichi tried to calm her down, but she took off. Now we are trying to find her, do you think you can use your Ninken to track her?"

"Yeah…we better hurry, it's getting dark out…" I muttered as I looked into the darkening sky.

_*I, Inu, Tori, Saru, Hitsuji* "Summoning Jutsu!"_

_*PUFFSH* (Same awkward sound that comes with the smoke =P) _

"Hey Boss! It's been awhile!" said a light tan dog with dark rings around his eyes.

"Hey Bisuke, I've got a job for you and the others." I said looking at all eight of my Ninken.

I turn and look at Pakkun, who is the leader of their pack. "Pakkun, do you remember the scent of the girl I was with in the hospital?"

"How could I forget? She smelled like peppermint and rain!"

"Mmmm that sounds delicious…" Guruko said, tongue hanging out and drooling.

"Riiightt… Well I need you and the others to track her down ASAP. If you find her, do not approach her, she could be dangerous in her present state. That being said, if you find her, come straight to me, then tell the others. Others being Choza, Shikaku, Gai, and Inoichi. Clear?"

"Crystal."

"Alright. Scatter!" I yelled, flinging my hand out. "They should find her soon, so in the meantime, let's do some searching of our own."

"Right." Said Choza. Shikaku just gave a nod.

With that, we split up and began our search.

It was very late by the time Pakkun came to tell me he found her. I immediately flickered to Training Ground 3 where he said he smelled her. He brought me over to a large tree at the edge of the forest and told me that it was the strongest scent.

I took a deep breath through my nose, "You're right, Pakkun. I can smell her too...,however, I don't see her... That must mean…" I muttered as I looked up.

Up above me, high up in the tree peacefully sleeping, was a small figure, tucked into the tree.

"Kami…Now what are you doing up there?" I sighed and made my way up the tree. I looked down at the small girl curled up in a ball.

_'She doesn't look like the tough girl I saw earlier. In fact, now she just looks…vulnerable… I don't know… Maybe… Maybe it won't be as bad as I thought, having her around…' _

I gather her up in my arms and carefully make my way down and out into the empty streets.

I was walking down the road when I see Inoichi jogging over.

"Where did you find her?"

"She was asleep in a tree in the training grounds."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. Pakkun didn't smell blood or injuries."

"Well that's good. Hey, where is she going to be staying?"

"For some irritating reason, the Hokage decided that she should stay with me. Something about helping out around the house?"

"Well she doesn't look very irritating with you holding her like that, Kakashi!" Inoichi snickered.

"Shut up Ino. Where are the others?" I replied huffily.

"Alright, alright." He laughed, placing his hands up in a surrender. "I found them after Guruko found me and told them to go on home; she has been found safe and sound… In the arms of her Prince Charming!" he burst out laughing again.

I sighed deeply. This is going to be very bothersome.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I'll stop now. I have to go on home anyways to my own Princess."

"Yeah, yeah, night Inoichi."

* * *

I walked home, carefully cradling Tenshi in my arms, wondering how I was going to explain this to Kurenai and Asuma.

_Well obviously they are going to ask questions, but most of them will be answered tomorrow. I guess I can go ahead and tell them, no harm done in that… _

Sooner than I hoped, I found myself at my front door. Asuma opened up with Kurenai peering around him.

"Heyy guys… It's not what it looks like… heh… Umm yeah I will explain everything once I get her in the spare room." I said sheepishly.

"Riiightt…" Asuma said, his unlit cigarette dangling from between his teeth and a suggestive smirk firmly in place.

"Here, let me help!" Kurenai said, jumping back from the door way to let me in and running down the hall to open the door.

"Wait is-" I started.

"It's okay, he is asleep. We put him down a few hours ago."

"Thanks, Asuma." I said gratefully. I honestly don't know what I would do without their help.

I walked to the back room and carefully placed her under the blankets that Kurenai pulled back. Tenshi curled up under the blankets and thankfully didn't wake up. I silently crept out of the room, shut the door softly, and made my way back into the living room where Asuma and Kurenai were waiting. I sat down across from them.

"Right, where to start?" I sighed.

"Well, buddy, you could try from the beginning?" Laughed Asuma.

"Gee thanks, I figured that. Okay, so here's what's been happening…"

I told them the entire story, starting with this insane girl running into me, to finding her up in a tree after her PTSD episode.

"Looks like you have your work cut out for you, Kakashi." Asuma said with a grin, not at all concerned with the battle we are about to face.

"I know."

We spoke for a few more minutes about how their day went before bidding each other goodnight.

After they left, I went immediately into my room and collapsed onto my bed. Today seemed to go on forever. I glanced at my clock to see that it was almost one in the morning.

_*sigh*… I might as well get some sleep in before all the 'excitement' begins… Oh Kami… I'm going to have to explain how I found her in a tree and brought her here…Hopefully she won't get_ too_ upset, I mean I did find her and brought here here instead of leaving her...__Pshh, oh well, I'll just wing it…_

* * *

How did you like chapter 5? Was it good? It seems a bit rushed to me, but hopefully within the next few chapters it will begin to calm down. I know it may not seem like a lot of TenshiXKakashi moments, but in real life, love doesn't happen immediately, so pretty please bear with me! This is my first fan-fiction after all! Anyhoo, if any of you have a scene that you want to have incorporated into the story, just PM me and I will see what I can do! Please R&amp;R and stuff! Cookies and Hugs to the people who have favorited and followed! Many thanks! Until the next chapter, (which I hope I get re-written soon) Ja mata ne!


	12. I'm so sorry!

Hey everyone:( I am so unbelievably sorry that I haven't posted in forever. I know that I said that it wouldn't happen again, but unfortunately life has decided to slam into me like Miley Cyrus on a wrecking ball :P I have been dealing with a lot since the beginning of the year. My last surgery was not successful, so I am having to go see some specialist somewhere, I've been having chronic migraines, so I am seeing a neurologist tomorrow, and finally a close friend of mine died in a car accident. These past few weeks have been very hectic and stressful, so please try to bear with me and I will have the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can. I want to say thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed the story, it means so much to me! I hope I don't disappoint you! Thanks for supporting my story:)

Love you guys!

~ Brielle Marie


End file.
